ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Brannon Braga
| Place of birth = Bozeman, Montana, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 1 Emmy nomination | Roles = Writer, producer (TNG, VOY, ENT, 2 films) | Characters = Man at table (cameo) | image2 = Braga at helm.jpg }} Brannon Braga was a writer, producer and creator on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. Biography Braga began working on Star Trek in 1990 as a writer/producer on Star Trek: The Next Generation. As a writer/producer on The Next Generation, he was responsible for some popular episodes including the series finale . For this episode he won the Hugo Award for excellence in science fiction writing, along with Ronald D. Moore. He is a big fan of directors and and their way to create mysterious atmospheres. As a result he was very happy with the way the seventh season episode was brought up. (TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Seven: Production") Braga also co-wrote the movies (1994) and (1996). In all, he has written or co-written 106 Star Trek episodes, more than anyone else in the history of the franchise. At the same time, Braga co-wrote a first draft of Mission: Impossible II once again in collaboration with Moore. Braga moved to Star Trek: Voyager as a producer, receiving a promotion to Co-Executive Producer in 1997 and a further promotion to Executive Producer in 1998 when Jeri Taylor retired. After Star Trek: Deep Space Nine finished its run, Braga immediately hired his Next Generation writing partner Moore, but Moore resigned shortly afterward citing creative differences with Braga and the other Voyager writers and criticizing the lack of emphasis on continuity. In 2000, Braga began work on Star Trek: Enterprise as the series' co-creator with Rick Berman (leaving Kenneth Biller to take over the production of Voyager), and had become Star Trek s "number two man" behind Berman. Braga and Berman were rumored to be working on the upcoming , but Braga has since made it clear that his days with the Trek franchise are over. During his time on Star Trek: Voyager he entered into a relationship with Jeri Ryan which has since ended. Braga was born in Bozeman, Montana and has frequently slipped references to his place of birth into episodes and films he has written (see , Eli Hollander, Gallatin). He studied Theater Arts and Filmmaking at Kent State University and The University of California. He received the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Writing Internship in 1990. An atheist, he has suggested Star Trek as an "atheistic mythology."International Atheist Conference in Reykjavik Iceland June 24 & 25, 2006. Archive of speech at Braga is a big fan of directors and . (TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Department Briefings - Year Seven") His three main writing collaborators, in chronological order, were Ronald D. Moore, Joe Menosky, and Rick Berman, for TNG, VOY, and ENT, respectively. After his Star Trek assignment ended, Braga worked on various other television projects. In 2005, he was the executive producer of the CBS science fiction series Threshold (co-starring Brent Spiner), which was cancelled after 13 episodes (from which only 9 was aired). Braga also wrote the first two episodes of the series. From 2009-2010, Braga worked on FOX's hit series 24, as a writer and Executive Producer, working alongside former Enterprise writer/producer Manny Coto on several scripts. He is also credited for the television film 24: Redemption as co-executive producer. In 2009, Braga co-created the series , where he also served as executive producer and wrote the first two episodes. In 2012, he served as executive producer and writer on Terra Nova, a science fiction action series. Both shows were cancelled after one season. Braga's latest work is credited as Executive Producer and Director for the 2014 docu-series Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, a successor to the 1980 series Cosmos: A Personal Voyage. http://www.fox.com/programming/shows/?sh=cosmos---a-spacetime-odyssey Writing credits * ** Season 4 - Staff Writer/Intern (26 episodes, uncredited) ** (teleplay with Thomas Perry, Jo Perry and Ronald D. Moore) ** (teleplay) ** Season 5 - Staff Writer/Intern (26 episodes, uncredited) ** (teleplay, story with Susan Sackett and Fred Bronson) ** (teleplay with Rene Balcer and Herbert J. Wright) ** ** (teleplay with Edith Swensen) ** Season 6 - Story Editor (26 episodes) ** ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Ronald D. Moore) ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** ** ** (teleplay) ** (story) ** ** (story) ** (with Ronald D. Moore) * ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Skye Dent) ** (story) ** ** (teleplay, story with Joe Menosky) ** (with Jeri Taylor) ** ** ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** ** ** (story with Joe Menosky) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** ** (story with Joe Menosky) ** (teleplay) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (teleplay with Bryan Fuller and Joe Menosky, story) ** (teleplay with Joe Menosky, story with Rick Berman and Joe Menosky) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (with Bryan Fuller and Joe Menosky) ** (teleplay with Joe Menosky, story with Rick Berman and Joe Menosky) ** (story with Eileen Connors and Joe Menosky) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (story) ** (story with Joe Menosky) ** (story) ** (teleplay with Joe Menosky, story with Rick Berman and Joe Menosky) ** (teleplay with Joe Menosky, story with Rick Berman and Joe Menosky) ** (with Michael Taylor and Joe Menosky) ** (story) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (teleplay with Robert Doherty and Raf Green) ** (teleplay with Joe Menosky) ** (teleplay with Joe Menosky, story with Mike Sussman and Joe Menosky) ** (teleplay with André Bormanis) ** (story) ** (story with Rick Berman and Kenneth Biller) * ** (with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman and Fred Dekker) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman and Chris Black) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman and Stephen Beck) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman and Fred Dekker) ** (with Rick Berman and Chris Black) ** (story with Rick Berman and André Bormanis) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman and Dan O'Shannon) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (teleplay with Rick Berman, story with Rick Berman and André Bormanis) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman and Manny Coto) ** (with Rick Berman) ** (with Rick Berman) *Films: ** (screenplay with Ronald D. Moore, story with Rick Berman and Ronald D. Moore) ** (screenplay with Ronald D. Moore, story with Rick Berman and Ronald D. Moore) Producing credits * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( - ) - Co-Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Supervising Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Co-Executive Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Executive Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Consulting Producer * Star Trek: Enterprise - Executive Producer Acting appearance File:Nightclub patron 3.jpg|Nightclub patron (uncredited) Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Chronicles from the Final Frontier", interviewed on * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Five" ( ), interviewed on * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Intergalactic Guest Stars" ("Crew Profile: Ensign Robin Lefler", "Profile: Captain Morgan Bateson"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Bold New Directions Year Six", interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Seven", interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Seven: Production" ("New Director, New Challenges", "Creating Parallel Worlds"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "The Making of "All Good Things..." Year Seven" ("Writing The Final Episode"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 See also * Archive of Brannon Braga's AOL chats External links * * * [http://www.trekmovie.com/2007/08/12/vegascon-07-braga-reflects-on-a-life-with-trek/ Braga Reflects on Trek] on Trekmovie.com * 2013 two part interview with Brannon Braga at Trekcore.com References de:Brannon Braga es:Brannon Braga fr:Brannon Braga nl:Brannon Braga sv:Brannon Braga Category:Writers Category:Story editors Category:Movies performers Category:Producers Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Star Trek comic authors